


Stress Relief

by RavenpuffWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Falsehood, Gen, I wrote this for my english class don't ask questions, Meditation, Short One Shot, Some Slight Logince, Sort Of, There's also a bit of Prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Thomas and the Sides have all been pretty stressed working on getting out the next video, so Virgil proposes a solution that everyone except for Logan agrees. Luckily Roman knows the right buttons to push to get him to say yes.





	Stress Relief

It was Virgil of all people who suggested that the five of them should try meditating every morning as a way to combat the mounting stress they all had been feeling recently, thanks mostly to the repeated setbacks they had been facing with their latest project.

"It usually helps me when I get really anxious," Virgil explained in the silence that followed his suggestion, playing with a loose string on his jacket to avoid eye contact with the others so he wouldn't have to see their reactions, just in case they hated his suggestion. "It's a good way to just step back for a few minutes and just, I don't know destress I guess. It's just an idea though, we can move on and just pretend this never happened, just get back to work and forget I said anything." 

"I never took you as the type to meditate, doctor gloom," Roman said, tilting his head slightly as he stared at Virgil, his lips turned up slightly in amusement. "I guess there are some things we have in common after all." 

"You meditate?" Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow at Roman as if he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. "You, Roman, who can't even sit through one episode of Steven Universe without also doing something else, meditates?" 

"It helps me relax when we have a lot going on and it makes it easier to focus on one problem at a time." Roman shrugged. "I don't do it all the time, but it does help when the stress gets too much."

"Well, if the two of you can agree on something then I think it's worth a shot," Thomas said, looking between Virgil and Roman, before turning towards the two left in their group who had yet to speak. "Pat? Logan? What do you guys think?" 

"I think it's a fantastic idea!" Patton exclaimed almost immediately, a bright smile on his face that would have looked fake if it was coming from any else. "I love to try the things you kiddos are into. And if it helps us out, that's even better."   


"Is this something we all need to do?" Logan asked, looking around the group with a slight frown. "I for one do not see the point in meditation. I have tried it a few times and have never seen any benefit, and I do not wish to waste more time on the process unless it is absolutely necessary." 

"I think it would probably work out better if it was something we all did," Virgil said, chewing on his lip as he looked up at Logan from beneath his bangs. "but I guess if it's really something you're against you don't have to do it." 

"You're just scared you're not going to be good at it and that you'll fail so you don't even want to try." Roman challenged, sitting up straighter and looking Logan directly in the eyes as he spoke. "You're so scared of being bad at something, you won't even give it a shot. Isn't that right Logan?" 

"Falsehood!" Logan snapped, glaring at Roman as the boy grinned back smugly. "I simply do not see the point in meditation, that is not to say that I can't do it."

"Oh yeah?" Roman teased, leaning a little closer to Logan and lowering his voice so that his next words came out in a whisper "Then prove it. Meditate with the rest of us for one week, every morning before we start working."

"You're on." 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm so that's a thing, I wrote this, for one of my English classes, as an assignment, so uh yeah, that's the only explanation for this I have


End file.
